Marauders headcanons
by hpdwsg103
Summary: This is just a collection of Marauders headcanons.
1. Trouble

I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

Sometimes when the Marauders got into trouble and/or received detention, they would make a (terrible) pun about their animagus form/furry little problem.

"We are dearly sorry about the trouble we have caused."

"What we've done is barking mad."

"We were unaware of the results of our actions."

"Our records will be squeaky clean from now on."


	2. Wand Arms

I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

James was left handed and Sirius was right handed (or vice versa) and, if they were training or battling someone together, they would stand side by side with their wand arms next to each other. They would also defend, protect and attack for both of them if possible.


	3. Puns

I own nothing you recognise

* * *

Each Marauders going to extreme, drastic measures just so they can make a pun about their animagus form/furry little problem.


	4. Christmas

I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

Every Christmas after they got their animagus forms, James would transform into Prongs and the others would paint his nose red and he would be Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer for the day.

When Lily finally found out about this, she half-regretted telling Remus about the famous reindeer.

On that one Christmas Day that they had with Harry, James transformed into Prongs for the last time, Sirius painted his nose red and Harry rode around on his father's back.


	5. Wolfstar

I own nothing you recognise

* * *

Wolfstar. It happened. In some point in space and time.


	6. Ship Names

I own nothing you recognise

* * *

When Lily finally said yes to James, Remus created the ship name of 'Jily'. One person in particular never used this. He preferred 'Lames'.

I wonder who this was?


	7. Middle Names

I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

Up until their 5th year, none of the Marauders knew what Remus' middle name was so whenever they wanted to use his full name, they would make something up

"REMUS SUSAN LUPIN!"

"Remus Moony Lupin!"

"Remus Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rose Ramirez Lupin! I am ashamed of you!"

When they finally learned his name, they completely ignored this and kept on using these names.


	8. Remus Sleeping

I own nothing you recognise

* * *

 **Gryffindor Common Room – 2am**

 **Remus Lupin asleep on the couch by the fire.**

 **The Marauders creep up behind him and start singing.**

"A wema way. A wema way. A wema way. A wema way."

 **James:** "In the jungle…"

 **Sirius:** "The mighty jungle…"

 **James, Sirius, Peter:** "The werewolf sleeps tonight!"

 **Remus:** "Go. To. Hell."


	9. Harry

I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

Sirius Black doing everything in his power to try and persuade James and Lily to name their son Elvendork.


	10. Harry (v2)

I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

Sirius Black doing everything in his power to try and persuade James and Lily to name their son Bambi.


	11. Characters

I own nothing you recognise

* * *

 **A/N: This headcanon isn't just from the Marauder's era or the Potter-verse.**

Imagine if every single fictional character was constantly passing you in the street or if they were your un-named neighbour but they looked completely different to what they looked like in their movie/comic/tv series or were described as in their book series.

E.g. Harry Potter wore contacts and had a butterfly shaped scar on the inside of his right wrist.

The Doctor was ginger and had fixed the T.A.R.D.I.S' chameleon circuit.

Chewbacca was a Great Dane dog.

Kylo Ren only wore pink.

Sherlock Holmes' hair was platinum blonde.


	12. Gryffindor Common Room

I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

James Potter would always refer to the Gryffindor common room as 'The Potter Cave'.


	13. Teachers

"I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

The teachers totally shipped different people. This influenced the seating plan for their every class.


	14. End of the Year

I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

 ***In the Great Hall***

 **Dumbledore:** "I have some last minute points to award. To Miss Grace Britton, I award 37 points, for… And lastly, to Mr James Potter, I award you 11946 points for winning the heart of Miss Lily Evans. That was the best love story Hogwarts has seen in years. Gryffindor wins the house cup!


	15. Animagus Forms

I own nothing you recognise.

* * *

As they got older and spent more time as animagi, their animagus form developed as well.

E.g. Sirius started out as a little fluffy black puppy.

James started out as Bambi.


	16. Modern Times

Sirius Black would totally rock a man bun. It is a well known fact.


	17. Hypothetically

p class="MsoNormal"Most of the questions asked by the Marauders started with "Hypothetically…" because, obviously, none of these things would ever come to pass./p 


	18. What's Your Point?

"Lily and I have been friends since childhood!" - Snivellus.

"And I have been awesome since birth, what's your point?" - James Potter.

#incorrectquote #parleproductions.


	19. Observant Minnie

Minerva McGonagall learnt about James Potter's animagus form quite quickly as it didn't take her long to figure out the connection between the random stag she sometimes spotted on the Hogwarts grounds, and the fact that every time James managed to land himself yet _another_ detention, a certain Gryffindor would take that moment to loudly say:

"Oh, _deer_ , looks like you've got _another_ detention, mate."


	20. Soulmates - Truth or Dare

Summary: This is an AU where the citizens of the magical community have their soulmates name tattooed on their body somewhere, ever since they were born. It is different for each person.  
This causes people to always cover up their name with something. This is why it is normal for someone to be walking around with a bandage where there is no wound.

So it is the Marauders' sixth year at Hogwarts and Lily has started to hang out with them a bit more as, in reality, they're not _all_ that bad (ish).

They are all sitting around the fire late one night and _someone_ (I wonder who?) suggests a 'nice' game of truth or dare. This is going to go down well.

A few rounds and a few drunken friends later, it is James' turn to ask, and he asks Lily:  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to … show us your name."  
"But–"  
"Forfeit – go and swim in the Black Lake with the Giant Squid for 20 straight minutes."  
"Oh, I'll go do that then. He loves me."  
"Liiiiiillllllllyyyyyyy!"  
"Fine, but only if you show me yours"  
"Ugh, fine."

Everyone waits with anticipation as she removes the makeup she has on her neck, concealing her name from view. He removes the bandage from around his forearm.

'James Potter.'  
'Lily Evans.'

Oh, well this is going to go down brilliantly.


	21. Protection

When the four Marauders got into trouble, either Peter or Sirius stepped forward to protect their friends.

Peter did this because he didn't want his best friends to get in trouble.

Sirius, however, did this subconsciously. He was so used to stepping slightly in front of his brother, Regulus, at home when they both got in trouble as he wanted to protect his little brother from harm. These best friends of his were all like brothers to him so he did the exact same.

The Marauders started to notice and asked him about it. He told them they were imagining things.


End file.
